


all of these smiles will never fade

by cinderlily



Series: never giving you up (rocky!verse) [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Luke get read to bring Rocky... <em>Riley</em> home. They trade off who gets to freak out, and it's Luke's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of these smiles will never fade

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet from the future of [never giving you up](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/689021.html#cutid1). Were it possible for a character to resent someone writing them, Dr. Oliver is sending me eye daggers. ([](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/) prompt : setting up nursery.)

  
Luke looked down at the instructions in his hands and then at where Reid was seated cross-legged in the center of the room and frowned. "I don't think that's right."

"What's wrong with it?" Reid asked, his voice slightly muffled by the screwdriver in his mouth.

"I think you're supposed to put the bottom in first and the sides second," Luke pointed, even though Reid was looking nowhere near him.

Reid let out a grunt but kept his focus. "Come on Luke, no backseat commentary needed. Got anything else you could be doing right now?"

He didn't actually have anything to do and he bristled at the tone of annoyance in Reid's voice. "I just want it to be done correctly. You know, we could get people to do this for us, right?"

"It's our job Luke," Reid said, looking up at him with a half grin. "Our kid, our job."

Luke felt the warmth spread from his chest outward, like every heartbeat was sending another degree. He knew that Reid was playing dirty, knew that the words were being used strategically to get him to melt. It worked. He leaned his head against the door jam and felt the silly smile that spread across his face.

"Okay, no more backseat carpentry. Carry on."

Reid had the decency to hide the smug smile by looking down and continuing what he was doing. After a minute though he gave in and looked back up. "The bottom part first?"

"It looks like that," Luke handed over the paper. "Or maybe it's supposed to be done in sections and then you just put the sections together?"

Reid stared the paper down, frowned and then turned the paper a different way. Luke tried not to laugh when Reid groaned and put the paper aside. He could keep the 'I told you so' to himself. Luke didn't miss the muttering about the human brain being easier to navigate than those stupid instructions.

He never, in a million years, thought he would be where he was right now and with who. Never thought that he would be with whom he was with, especially. Somehow though, Reid fit in the room. It was blue; maybe that was what had it match Reid. Reid looked damn good in blue.

A quick once over of the room showed that really there wasn't much left he could do. The changing table/dresser was in one corner, already filled to the brim with clothing and diapers. (Never let it be said that his mother couldn't get shopping done efficiently. Especially when he used the word 'grandson'.) The closet had boxes of back up diapers and clothes that should last until the kid started kindergarten. The only thing left was the baby… and well…

Luke shoved a hand in his pocket. "Do we know when the oxygen is being delivered?"

"Tomorrow afternoon between two and four," Reid answered automatically. "Same time I told you the last four times you asked."

"And the nurse will be…"

"Here when we get him home to show us the ropes," Reid smiled triumphantly when he heard a click and the back part of the crib connected with the two sides. "You know, you have a doctor who lives in the house with you, right?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "He won't let me forget. But you're a neurosurgeon not a pediatrician."

"They made us cover the whole baby thing in med school," Reid stepped over the bar and headed over to Luke. "Cause funny thing about babies, they grow up to be adults. Same basic principles only smaller with less talking."

Luke leaned his head forward and took a deep breath. It was like sometimes they were taking turns on who got the freak out. "Can we start with the baby thing and then go from there."

"Chronologically," Reid nodded. He put his hands on either side of Luke's face and brought him up into a deep slow kiss. "We can handle that, I think."

Before Reid's hands could let go Luke grabbed at his wrists and pulled in for another kiss. "You know, this is going to be the last night we have just the two of us…"

"You have a point," Reid smiled into the kiss. "What do you suggest we do with our time?"

Luke tugged at Reid's belt loops and led him back towards their bedroom, only a few feet away. He teased. "We could order pizza?"

"Sounds like the beginning of a bad porno. I'm okay with that."

"Reid!" Luke swatted at his arm. "You're someone's father. That's dirty."

Reid's mouth opened into a full-blown smile, teeth and all. "I'll show you how dirty I can be."

He was being jerked towards their bedroom, and something caught in the corner of his eyes. "What about the crib?"

"Come on, don't you know we can pay people for that?"


End file.
